


Wooden Swords

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Before the Revolutionary War, Day 1, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, One Shot, PruCan Week, or much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Prucan week: First Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Swords

Canada had first met Prussia when he was still considered a teenager, on one of the times he had visited his brother before he fought for his independence against England.

“Come on, you lousy worm! I thought you had learnt this move by now!” He heard an outrageous accent coming from America’s courtyard, followed by many grunts and thumps.

Curious, and a tiny bit alarmed, Canada had hurried to the courtyard to find a black and blue America wielding a wooden sword against the most bizarre person Canada had ever met, although he did look vaguely familiar.

He was a tall man with beautiful silver, almost colourless-white, hair, and what looked like a strong back, holding the other wooden sword like it wasn’t even anything, like it was a part of his own arm. Canada couldn’t see his face

“Get on with it. I would have cut that arm off ten times by now!” The man reprimanded.

Canada had taken a couple steps closer to see if he could identify the other person when he stilled, the wooden sword at his throat.

“And just what are you doing here? Can’t you see we’re busy and do not wish to be…” The man had his eyes closed when he had spun around, but had paused when he opened them. Canada saw very interesting eyes, purple mixing with red similar to what an albino would have, and they stared at Canada as if trying to connect something in his head.

As the two stared at each other, Canada suddenly remembered where he knew the man from. He had been used to the loud mouth of France’s close friends, and had occasionally met them when they had time to travel across the ocean to his house.

Prussia narrowed his eyes after a second before looking back at America, who had taken the time to slouch in almost relief at the respite, before straightening. Canada had never seen his brother look so serious about something other than the creations his people had found.

“You two look very similar, but you look more like Mr. Francy pants, huh?” Prussia turned back to Canada, who jumped. _That was a first, being compared to France_ , He thought.

“He did raise me before England.” Canada responded, not even noticing that the sword had long since been removed from his throat.

“Oh? Wow, you got big, didn’t you?” Prussia suddenly looked different just by smiling, looking as if he aged backwards a few decades. “I remember you when you were barely taller than that beast you kept with you.”

“You mean Kuma?” America asked, making both nations jump in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was there.

“Its name was Kuma? I just called it Holy Terror because it hated my little vogel.” Prussia chuckled and Canada cracked a smile, remembering those times.

“You knew Mattie from back then? How?” America continued to ask.

“Well, duh. I’m still friends with Francy-pants, you know. Not really as nations, but as people, mind you.” Prussia explained, before suddenly shaking his head and turning back on America. “Wait, I’m still supposed to be training you, you nit.”

“But I need to talk to him for a bit, sir.” Canada interrupted, surprisingly loud for once.

“Yeah? About what?” America looked desperate to escape whatever ‘training’ they were doing.

“About those offers you gave me, a couple months back.” Canada said.

“Well, come on, let’s go inside for that then. Prussia, you wanna rest inside too while we talk?” America began walking to the door, pulling Canada along behind him as he did.

“Yeah, sure, why not? Could do with some more to drink.” Prussia shrugged.

* * *

 

Some people think the first meeting would be a magical thing like in the movies or in those cheesy romance novels, but normally, they happen suddenly and without one time to think about what’s going on. Canada can still remember the day he met Prussia properly, and throughout the years, they became friends, even during the years their countries were enemies.

It had gotten hard, as is the truth about friendship among nations, when the world wars came. They had put their friendships on hold during those years, but always made up, all the while becoming closer as one would be purposefully captured by the other to spend time with them for a bit before being freed.

* * *

 

Canada picked up the old wooden sword from the chest in the attic, surprised it would still be in good condition after all these years.

“Hey, Gil?” He called down the stairs where Prussia was putting the other boxes into the new rooms.

“Yeah?” He heard the former nation shout back to him.

“Do you remember the time you almost beheaded me with a wooden sword?” Canada asked with a lopsided grin, carrying the sword back down the stairs.

“Can you remind me why?” Prussia asked loudly from the next room, and Canada snuck in, tiptoeing right up behind him before prodding him with the tip of the sword.

“Will this refresh your memory?”

**Author's Note:**

> Although this doesn't really show them together very clearly, I just thought that that doesn't have to be the case. This is just the first time they really meet each other, they don't have to fall in love with each other right away.


End file.
